Los magos también tienen sexo
by Locurita
Summary: Teddy vio algo que no debería haber visto. Precisamente, a Ron y Hermione en una situación algo... diferente. Durante una velada, Ron tendrá que explicarle ciertas cosas para evitar más drama, aunque Hugo esté de por medio algo fastidioso. Post-DH, HUMOR


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y/o lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados en mi intento de hacer humor.**

**N/A: Este fic es Apto para todo público xD aunque el título genere cierta expectativa. Es en respuesta a un reto, que tiene como protagonista a Ron y a la Tercera Generación. Espero que les guste, y si leen quienes me siguen en Ambivalentes, quiero que sepan que no abandoné nada, estoy ocupada, eso es todo, pero ya estoy cerca de publicar lo que sigue. Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOS MAGOS TAMBIÉN TIENEN SEXO<strong>

_Probablemente, tío Ron es uno más de esos tipos que llegan a sus casas luego de un día arduo de trabajo y se tiran al sillón sin ningún remordimiento, esperando que su mujer le lleve algún bocadillo para picar antes de que la cena esté lista… Pero también sé que puedo equivocarme con respecto a él. Aunque no sea mi tío de verdad, creo conocerlo lo bastante bien como para darme cuenta de que siempre voy a aprender algo nuevo de él, sea embarazoso o no, como lo de esta tarde cuando…_

―¡Teddy! ¿Qué demonios haces, aquí? ―preguntó por detrás una voz mandona. El chico se volteó escondiendo su reciente párrafo escrito, y su color de pelo se volvió del morado al rojo casi como el color de sus mejillas ardientes―. Todos están afuera esperándote para cenar.

―Nada, Victoire, solamente estaba terminando… un dibujo. ―Bueno, no era la mejor mentira de hecho. La niña rubia de diez años lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo pero no preguntó nada más y haciendo una mueca de burla, dejó la habitación.

Ted suspiró profundamente observando lo que había escrito. Con doce años, era un chico muy listo y artístico. Escribía, dibujaba y le gustaba cantar, aunque lo último lo hiciera bastante mal. Se encontraban en la Madriguera de los Weasley, la casa familiar en la que siempre se celebraban las reuniones. Como estaban en vacaciones de verano, decidieron pasar unos días todos juntos, pero él se había topado con una situación atípica al entrar de improviso en una habitación equivocada: la antigua habitación de Ron.

Prácticamente habían sido suficientes unos segundos para traumarse un poco con lo que veía. No quería que lo descubrieran de fisgón, pero tampoco hubiera sido buena idea quedarse allí observando la situación por más tiempo. Al recordarlo, sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse y se dedicó a bajar las escaleras que lo dirigían a la pequeña sala de estar, saliendo de la casa en un santiamén, con su pergamino bien doblado y metido dentro del bolsillo.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo dentro, Teddy? ―preguntó su padrino, Harry, acercándose a él. El muchachito siguió arrastrando los pies por el césped húmedo y le sonrió.

―Nada, solamente me quedé dibujando… ―Desvió su mirada hacia el muchachito pelirrojo que corría alrededor de ellos, riéndose como un loquito―. Hugo sabe divertirse, ¿eh?

―¡Hey, no seas así! ¡Vuelve aquí, Hugo! ―le gritaba Ron queriendo atrapar a su pequeño de dos años. Se frenó con las manos en la cintura y observó cómo su hijo se escapaba y corría hacia su madre que lo tomaba en brazos sonriendo embobada con él completamente―. No tiene derecho a ser tan escurridizo…

―Debes acostumbrarte… Además, James es peor en ese sentido ―comentó Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Teddy seguía allí, observando a su tío postizo como si fuera una persona desconocida. Ron lo miró a los ojos, entrecerrándolos, e hizo que se le volvieran a encender las mejillas de vergüenza. Claro… Ron sabía exactamente por qué estaba así el muchacho, y ciertamente era la situación más incómoda de su vida. Aunque, tal vez era comparable a cuando tuvo que interrumpirse con Hermione porque su madre había tocado la puerta de su habitación y, según el sermón que siguió luego de eso, _"existen horas más apropiadas para tener relaciones con tu novia"…_ JA, ¡qué apenada se había sentido Hermione al escuchar aquella frase de la señora Weasley!

―Papi, la abuela ya quiere servir la comida ―anunció una pequeña tirándole de su ropa y devolviéndolo a la realidad―, ¿por qué sonríes?

―Por nada, Rosie ―le dijo, alzándola para besarla en la mejilla.

Harry los observó alejarse y se quedó allí con Ted, que seguía misteriosamente estático, en lugar de dirigirse a la gran mesa llena de comensales Weasley, Potter, e incluso Scamander que estaban allí. Pasó una mano por el hombro de su ahijado y habló sin mirarlo, observando la gran familia que habían formado entre todos.

―Estás muy callado desde la hora de la siesta. No bajaste a jugar con los demás. ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? ―le preguntó tranquilamente, tratando de descifrar qué había de malo en aquella reunión que a Teddy lo incomodaba.

―Nada… Bueno, vi algo.

―¿Algo? ―se extrañó Harry. A la luz de la luna menguante, Teddy volvió a tener el cabello morado y Harry pudo notar que miraba a Ron y a Hermione con curiosidad.

―Tío Ron… y tía Hermione… ―Tragó saliva y Harry abrió mucho los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír.

―Oh, ya entiendo.

―¡Yo no! Es que…

―Olvídate, no soy yo quien debe explicarte ahora. Primero la cena, después el postre…, y creo que después de eso, Ron tendrá una respuesta para ti ―aseguró Harry sonriéndole.

―Pero, yo no soy un tonto, ya soy grande ―dijo indignado, frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Si fueses grande, no te daría vergüenza lo que viste…

―No me da vergüenza, es que…

―¡Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin, a cenar, AHORA! ―Ambos aludidos sonrieron a Ginny, aunque aquel grito trajo como consecuencia el llanto de su hija menor, Lily.

―Mejor vámonos, o Ginny se pondrá más furiosa aún… ―Ted asintió y lo siguió hasta la mesa.

Hermione sintió que alguien se escabullía para sentarse a su lado, mientras Ron se encontraba distraído tratando de que Hugo tragara sólo pequeños pedacitos de carne, aunque éste siguiera empeñado en usar sus deditos para meterse todo lo comestible que encontrara en el plato, o fuera de él.

―Papi, ¿puedes cortarme carne a mí también? ―preguntó Rose con toda inocencia. A veces, tener que encargarse de Hugo con tanto cuidado hacía que olvidara que su hija, dos años mayor, por más inteligente que fuera, no podía hacerlo sola tampoco.

―Ya, Rosie, siéntate aquí, en mi otra pierna… ―Definitivamente, Ron sabía que se estaba metiendo en terrenos peligrosos. Sus dos hijos no se llevaban precisamente bien y tenerlos juntos en su regazo y para darles de comer a ambos… Eso sí era un caos.

Pero Hermione no podía prestar atención a aquello. La situación que Harry le planteaba era bochornosa, porque ella también sabía lo que Teddy había visto.

―¡Es como mi hijo, y ya con doce años lo andan pervirtiendo! ―susurró Harry, haciendo avergonzar a Hermione.

―Es que… ¡No fue mi culpa! Le dije a Ron que no era conveniente que, bueno, tú sabes… Pero viste cómo es…

―También sé cómo eres tú, ¿no? Porque puede que él empiece fastidiando e insistiendo, pero según parece no te niegas, eh… ―Se ganó un golpe en la cabeza tras decir aquello, pero igual no abandonó su sonrisita.

―¡Oigan, dejen de cuchichear! ¡Compartan el chiste! ―inquirió George ladeando una sonrisa. La mesa era un desastre, los hijos de los Weasley aún no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para comportarse debidamente. Con decir que el niño mayor que se encontraba en la Madriguera era Teddy y le seguía Victoire, la situación se avecinaba caótica.

―Era la hora de la siesta ―le explicó Hermione a Harry entre susurros, quien puso los ojos en blanco―. Nadie debía andar rondando por ahí y bueno… Como Hugo y Rosie ya estaban descansando…

―No tienes que explicármelo a mí, pero Ron sí podría explicarle ciertas cosas a Teddy.

―¿¡Ron! Él no podría explicar _eso._ Es demasiado pedir… ―aseguró Hermione con incomodidad y viró la cabeza, encontrándose a un Ron completamente manchado al igual que sus hijos que parecían hacer una guerra de comida entre ellos.

―Son como demonios… y apestan ―dijo como para sí, pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo estaba escuchando y agregó mirándola―. Te dije que no teníamos que tener bebés, Hermione, sería más fácil cuidar gnomos… O al mismísimo estúpido gato que tienes y aún vive.

―Sé que no lo dices en serio, o nos estaríamos divorciando ahora ―convino Hermione―. Y deja en paz a Crookshanks.

Ron le sonrió inocentemente y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

―Que piense que es cierto no significa que cambiaría algo de todo lo que pasó ―admitió.

―Yo creo que sí cambiarías algo, Ron, y te diré qué es ―comentó, mientras alzaba a Rosie en brazos y la sentaba sobre su regazo para que dejara de pelear con Hugo, y ¿por qué no?, también para liberar un poco a Ron que parecía estar aprisionado con sus dos pequeños tratando de matarse en una guerra de comida―. Sabes que Teddy nos descubrió hoy, ¿cierto?

―¿Otra vez con el sermón de que estuvo mal y que no debería tener esos impulsos locos y descarriados?... ―inquirió, pero lo dijo mientras miraba a su pequeño y le limpiaba la barbilla que se había babeado. El niño tosió y le escupió un pedacito de carne masticado y asqueroso, y Ron tuvo una leve arcada pero se controló―. No habrá postre esta noche, Hugo.

―No te hagas el malo ―pidió Hermione riéndose de la situación y de cómo Ron miraba con el ceño fruncido a su hijo―. Harry quiere que hables con Ted, parece que está algo traumado por lo que pasó. Así que, ¿quieres hablar de _eso_ con el niño?

―¿Es un chiste? Porque juro que no estoy de humor… ―dijo Ron poniéndose algo rojo.

―No es ningún chiste, cielo. Vas a tener que hablarlo con él, tiene doce años, tal vez comprenda ―lo animó ella, y le acomodó el cabello a Rose para que no se lo ensuciara metiéndolo en el plato por error.

―¿En serio? ―siguió preguntando Ron, quedadamente―. A los doce años yo no sabía ni atarme los cordones.

―En serio ―afirmó Hermione sin siquiera mirarlo. Dando por hecho que lo haría y no habría vuelta atrás.

―¡Demonios! ―dijo de repente, más fuerte de lo que debería y todos guardaron silencio mientras lo miraban. Él se quedó un momento en silencio, avergonzado.

―¡Ronald Weasley, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ―preguntó su madre.

―Nada, mamá… Es que Hugo me mordió la mano.

―Papá miente ―le echó en cara el pequeño e hizo reír a la mayoría.

―¡Oye, eres malo conmigo! ―se victimizó Ron.

―¿Postle? ―Hermione sonrió ante la respuesta de su hijo, mientras Ron se cruzaba de brazos, enfurruñado.

―Niño convencionalista, inteligente, bocón. ―Hugo empezó a reírse ante la indignación de su padre, quien no soportó la tentación de alzarlo más y rendirse ante su jueguito de niño travieso, y comenzó a repartirle besos en el blanquecino cuellito y la mejilla ruborizada.

―Si te vomita encima será pura y exclusivamente tu culpa… ―le advirtió Hermione al ver con cierta ternura aquella escena. Ron le echó una miradita con sonrisa incluida y dejó de volver loco a su hijo.

El revuelo había pasado y todos llegaron más tranquilos para la hora del postre. Entre tanto, Ron se encaminó nerviosamente hacia el interior de la casa, y observó que Teddy estaba sentadito en el sofá que usaba siempre su padre, Arthur, y que parecía dar más miedo aquel pequeño de cabello colorido, que el patriarca de la casa cuando tenía que retarlos por algo (enviado por la señora Weasley, claro). Tomó asiento frente a él y el chico clavó su castaña mirada en los ojos azules de Ron.

―Bueno, primero que nada, tu padrino Harry me obliga a explicarte algo… ¿Sabes de qué hablo? ―preguntó Ron. Teddy asintió―. ¿Y qué te gustaría saber?

―La verdad es que sólo me gustaría olvidarlo ―admitió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¡Bien! ¡Entonces asunto arreglado! ―Se puso de pie al instante y miró hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse, pero sobre el marco de ésta se encontraba Harry, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo de reojo. Teddy no se movió de su lugar y esperó quietito―. Bueeeno, ¿seguro que no tienes ninguna inquietud, Ted?

―Es que, no entiendo… Yo creía que esas cosas no… Bueno, que no eran reales… ―comentó mientras Ron fruncía el entrecejo intentando recordar qué era lo que él pensaba al respecto a sus doce años, pero francamente, él jamás había pensado en eso. Volvió a sentarse y esperó―. Cuando ves algo parecido en televisión…

―¡¿Que qué? ―se alarmó Ron―. ¿Tú viste eso en ese aparato del demonio? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Después yo soy el pervertido!

―¡Fue sin querer! Un accidente… ―contestó Teddy, intimidado por los ojos de Ron.

―Eso que tú viste, ¿pensabas que sólo lo… hacían… los muggles? ―preguntó Ron con cuidado.

―No… Bueno, sí. Es que, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que tía Hermione y tú…

―¡Oye! Más te vale que saques a Hermione de tu mente ahora ―acusó Ron entre dientes―, si quieres piensa en otra niña… Aunque eso no se hace, ¿está claro? Sólo cuando seas mayor…

―Pero… Yo no… ¡Ay, qué asco! No puedo pensarlo con nadie… ―inquirió Teddy sonrojándose más.

―No lo pienses entonces. Los magos también hacemos eso, Teddy, pero eso no implica que debas pensar en esas cosas todavía. Has estado en el lugar equivocado o… bueno, admito que Hermione y yo estuvimos mal, pero eso se llama amor, no es nada del otro mundo.

―Yo no sé qué significa ―admitió derrotado y confundido.

―Pues, a tu edad, yo tampoco quería saberlo. Cuando crezcas, quizá lo entiendas mejor ―convino Ron y le sonrió con confianza.

―Está bien ―dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie junto a él y caminando hacia la puerta en donde ya no estaba Harry tapando la entrada―. Lamento haberte interrumpido con tía Hermione…

―Todo está bien, la próxima te volteas y haces de cuenta que no viste nada.

―No quiero que haya próxima, Ron ―aseguró Ted, sonriendo levemente. A paso lento se fueron acercando a los demás y el chico observó a una rubia sonriéndole a lo lejos―. ¿Victoire es linda, no?

―Ni lo pienses, enano. Con mi sobrina no ―murmuró pasándole un brazo por los hombros y caminando con él para terminar de acercarse al resto y disfrutar del final de la velada en familia.

FIN


End file.
